When a user instructs an application program where to store a file, or from where a file can be retrieved, the user exposes himself or herself to a security risk, in that the location of the file can be used by the application, or another application in communication with the application, to later access the file. What is needed is a system and method that can allow an application to store or retrieve a file without allowing the application to know where the file is actually stored.